livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Yosephus 2 NPC (LMiller)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 6 Experience: 15,001 XP (21000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, High Landellian, Celestial, Draconic, Sylvan, Abyssal, Infernal, Giant, Undercommon, Gnoll, Goblin Deity: Amenthia, the Healing Hand First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 11 +0 (1 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (7 pts, +2 racial, +1 level-up) CHA: 14 +3 (2 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 44 = + Toughness(6) AC: 23 = + DEX(2) + Armor(7) + Shield(3) + Defl(1) Barkskin AC: 25 = + DEX(2) + Armor(7) + Shield(3) + Nat(2)+ Defl(1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2)+ Defl(1) AC Flatfooted: 21 = + Armor (7) + Shield(3)+ Defl(1) INIT: +2 = DEX(2) BAB: +4 = Cleric(4) CMB: +6 = + STR(2) CMD: 18 = + BAB(4) + STR(2) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +7 = + CON(0) + Domain(2) Reflex: +6 = + DEX(2) + Domain(2) Will: +11 = + WIS(4) + Domain(2) Speed: 20' SR: 10 vs. Evil Spells & Spells cast by Evil Outsiders Weapon Statistics Morningstar: Attack: +7 = + STR(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B&P, Silver Dagger: Attack: +6 = + STR(2)/DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng 10' Light Crossbow: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 80' Javelins: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (Skill Point x6) Exalted Resistance: Gains spell resistance 5+level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. Replaces celestial resistance. Darkvision: Can see in the dark 60ft. Daylight (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Truespeaker: Gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and learn two languages each time a rank in Linguistics is gained. Replaces skilled. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple Aura: Has a particularly powerful aura of good/lawful. Channel Energy (5/day): Can release wave of energy by channeling through holy symbol as standard action. Does 3d6 healing to living or damage to undead. Will SV DC15 (10+Cha+.5CL) for 1/2 dmg. Domains: Healing & (Defense) Protection Healing: Rebuke Death (7/day): Touch living creature below 0 HP as standard action, healing 1d4+3. (+1 for 2 CLs) Defense: Receive a +2(1 +1/5 CL) resistance bonus on saving throws. Deflection Aura (Su): (1x/day), you can emit a 20-foot aura for 6 rounds (= CL). Allies within the aura gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and CMD. Orisons: Can prepare 4 orisons per day & may cast repeatedly. Spontaneous Casting: Can "lose" any prepared spell (not orison or domain spell) to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower. Feats Toughness (Level 1): Gain +3 HP, beyond 3rd level gain additional HP/level. Selective Channeling (Level 3): Can choose 2 targets that are not affected when channeling energy. Shield Focus (Level 5): Increase the AC bonus granted by any shield you are using by 1. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): When channeling energy gain +1 trait bonus to save DC of channeled energy. Focused Mind (Magic): Gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills Skill Points: 18 = + INT(0) + FC(6) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +0 0 * 0 +0 Bluff +2 0 * 2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy +6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal +8 1 3 4 +0 Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9 6 3 0 +0 Linguistics +6 1 3 0 +2 race Perception +5 1 0 4 +0 Perform ( ) +3 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +10 2 3 4 +2 race Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft +6 4 3 0 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +4 0 0 4 +0 Swim -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (4/day Known) Level 01 (4+1+1 per day) Level 02 (4+1 per day) * Purify Food and Drink * Bless * Lesser Restoration * Create Water * Divine Favor * Hold Person * Guidance * Shield of Faith * Sound Burst * Detect Magic * Doom * Sound Burst D Cure Light Wounds D Barkskin Level 03 (3+1 per day) * Searing Light * Dispel Magic * Searing Light D Cure Serious Wounds Spontaneous Cast Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cure Serious Wounds Orisons DC13 1st Level DC14 2nd Level DC15 3rd Level DC16 Caster Level = 6 (+2 For Concentration) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb (left at home) Cold-Weather Outfit 8 gp -- lb Chain Mail +1 1300 gp 40 lb Shield, +1 Light Wooden 1153 gp 5 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb Javelins, Cold Iron (5) 10 gp 10 lb Wooden Holy Symbols (3) 3 gp 0 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.2 gp 1 lb Winter blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Masterwork Light Crossbow 335 gp 4 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 3 gp 3 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Wand of CLW 750 gp 0 lb Scroll Case (waterproof) 2 gp ½ lb Scrolls CMW (2) 300 gp 0 lb Scrolls Endure Elements (8) 200 gp 0 lb Cleats 5 gp 2 lb Snowshoes 5 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 6 Days of Trail Rations 3 gp 6 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 1 lb Liquid Ice 40 gp 2 lb Acid 10 gp 1 lb Alkali Flask 15 gp 1 lb Bottled Lightning 40 gp 1 lb Holy Water 25 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb Healing Kit (10 uses) 50 gp 1 lb Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb Antitoxin 50 gp 0 lb Potion of CMW 300 gp 0 lb = Totals: 7134.7 gp 109 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66* 67-133* 134-200* * Masterwork Backpack Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +5102 gp Career Earnings: 5252 gp Carried Inventory: -7134.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 117.3 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 68 Height: 6' 0" Weight: 188 Hair Color: Silver Grey Eye Color: Emerald Green Skin Color: Golden Tan Appearance: Clean, neat and well groomed. Demeanor: Friendly, helpful and chipper. Background Yosephus grew up in the small village of Whiteoak with his human mother. He never knew his celstial father who had been killed before the child was born. The people of Whiteoak decided that the appearance of a angelic child in their village was a good omen, as was his great height which seemed to them to mean that he was closer to the heavens which are thought to be above the clouds. Yosephus was the recipient of many favors over the years because of this. But the child was confused as childhood friends grew to maturity while he remained a child, growing at a much slower rate. Young Yosephus enjoyed spending time with a friend of his mother's, a retired adventurer and cleric of Amenthia. He saw promise in the boy for a path of piety. When Yosephus was a mere 35 years old and still looked to be about 9 years old by human standards, his mother passed. He chose to leave the village and travel to the city of Tritower where he joined the clergy of Amenthia. He spent the next 30 years serving Amenthia as a priest and the clergy of Amenthia viewed his appearance as a good omen, as well as his great height which they viewed meant that he was closer to the heavens above. Recently the young (by aasimar standards) cleric has moved to the city of glass to spread the truth of Amenthia to the locals. He hopes that his great height and angelic appearance will influence the masses to follow Amenthia, the Healing Hand. Adventure Log Beginning to Adventure: 150 GP Return to Boar's Ridge Received: 4,833 XP 5,102 GP Don't Let It Go! - Mid Adventure (3 Aug 2015) Received: 5,308 XP 0 GP Running Totals: 10,141 XP 5,252 GP Level Ups Level 6= Date: Sep 8th 2016 Class: Cleric BAB: +4 Fort: +5 Ref: +2 Will: +5 Feat: None Ability: none Features: +1 2nd Level Spell & +1 3rd Level Spell HP: +7 = (d8 Max -2), +1 Toughness Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class), +1 (FC Bonus), +15 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) |-|Level 5= Date: Jan 4th, 2016 Class: Cleric BAB: +3 Fort: +4 Ref: +1 Will: +4 Feat: Shield Focus Ability: none Features: 1 third level spell + Domain Channel Energy 3d6 Protection Domain Resistance +2 HP: +7 = (d8 Max -2), +1 Toughness Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class), +1 (FC Bonus), +12 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) |-|Level 1-4= Rebuilt Category:NPC